Zayne Phantos: Prologue
by Elxroid
Summary: The 3-Part prologue that explains a little about the character "Zayne Phantos" and his life long friend "Alex", Zayne and Alex are both 17 year old who have lived outside the walls of Vail. Join them on one hunting trip that they wont forget in a long time... Please note that I am new to the formatting of this website and that i'll be improving any formatting errors :)
1. This Is My Story

**So… You Want To Hear A Story?**

I woke up to the pitch black room that I called home, my house laid in a forest aside the city of vale. However, it was not too close to the walls for two vital reasons:

1) The wall would limit the areas I would be able to hunt; bad hunts mean less chance of survival.

2) The wall always had bigger Grimm near it, don't get me wrong I can handle large Grimm; it's just hard to do that when it happens every day.

I rose from my bed keeping a positive mind about the hunt that lay ahead, but I was immediately hit by how significantly cooler the room was compared to my bed. I needed to hunt to earn a living; a group of traders would head to my house every Friday a butcher looking to trade Lien for meat. I would then use that Lien to purchase different ammo, dusts, materials, food and snacks like Walnuts – I love Walnuts. For some reason I particularly liked the butcher that would come by to my house maybe because he was a Faunus, like me. He has pointed ears and quite a wide build; he was about my height and spoke with a very low yet welcoming voice. Unlike me he is happy to show his heritage to people he does not know, I only showed who I was to one family.

I left the side of my bed and headed to a chest at the end of my room. Even though the room was only lighted by a chunk of the shattered moon that could make it past the dense trees and in past my small cracked window, I could see perfectly fine. My Faunus heritage allowed me to see in the dark. Along with that I felt that I had a heightened sense of hearing and smell, this was incredibly useful when I was hunting because I could usually sense everything that was happening around me.

I reached down to the chest with my left hand whilst I looked towards my right arm. Before me lay a fine piece of craftsmanship, a robotic arm built for me by my father that was now maintained by me. He told me that he used to teach at a place called signal academy and claimed that he taught students there how to make their own weapons, My father loved robotics and smiting.

It was a warm, bright blue day that he decided to take me out hunting for the first time. He had made me a rifle and grapple, he then told me; "Son, if you are to grow up to be a powerful hunter you _need_ to know how to defend yourself. I will watch out for you from above if anything turns for the worse." In that moment he disappeared into the day. As that day moved on I had killed 4 rabbits, a fox and probably killed a deer with a heart attack. I wanted to really show my dad that I could be self-reliant, so I decided to go for a Grimm – mainly aiming for a Boarbatusk. It took me half a day and as soon as I saw one at the top of a small, rocky cliff I raised my rifle to take a shot. I had practiced shooting with my father before that day but all that training didn't help me at all, I was trembling with so much fear and excitement. I squeezed the trigger to shoot the grazing Boarbatusk, my poor accuracy had meant that I missed the shot and hit its arse. That was the least of my worries, as I shot I startled a Boarbatusk right above me, the noise caused it to donkey kick a boulder off the edge off the cliff and onto my right arm. It was mangled beyond repair; the pain caused me to faint instantly. When I woke up I was back at home in the living room resting on an entirely cleared floor – everything was thrown aside, my father had to cut my arm off to save my limp body from the charging Boarbatusk; he said it was just flesh and clothing, my bone was all powder. I had lost a lot of blood and was bed bound for about a month so I could recover. During this time my father forged a robotic arm for me to use – it was connected to the nerves of my arm so it would act as normally as possible. There is no doubt in my mind that my father saved me that day.

I grabbed my light hunting gear; My onyx hooded balaclava, fathers' long dark brown trench coat, a generic shirt and trousers, hunting boots and my equip belt – which I had made myself. My father could of made one for me but I wanted to show him that I could do it, I failed, I was only 6 at the time; _really_ I should of realised cardboard would not work in the rain or even to carry things that weighed more than a brick. However, now it's an essential piece of equipment that's craftsmanship rivals my fathers'.

I closed the chest to catch a glimpse of what was faintly written in front of it; "Zaynes chest of loot" was scribbled, as would be done by a 3 year old that was eager to show off his writing "talents". As I remember it I wrote that on with a piece of charcoal I had found in the fireplace, to which I immediately yet carefully placed the charcoal into my "loot" chest.

After I had securely strapped and clipped everything on, I headed back to my bed and knelt down. I reached under my bead and grabbed a large, dense metallic case. This case cared for my life, soul, protection and means of survival. As I unclipped the steel case I gazed towards my weapon; Soul Reaper. I currently looked at it in whilst it was in its sniper form, it was very bulky and rather long, in fact it was as tall as I was ,6" – 1.83m, although most of that length was just barrel – I love accuracy, as my father said "accuracy is more deadly than power". Not to say Soul Reaper was a weak sniper, I could hit targets that were a little bit under a mile away though Soul Reaper could easily reach further – I just had no means of measuring. Another thing I loved about Soul Reaper is that I could load a two-dust bullet into it which would allow me to combine the powers of up to two different types of dust into one bullet allowing me to gain significant advantages in the field. Soul Reaper could also turn into a two handed long sword, that had a similar width to a shield, 4" 11' long and 2" wide – 1.5m long and 0.61m wide, when in this form it could still fire bullets but it only really did significant damage if Soul Reaper was already stabbed into something.

I retracted the barrel of Soul Reaper so it was a lot shorter and then clipped it onto my back as I headed out of my room. I was immediately confronted by my living space, this was the place I relaxed, cooked and socialised - if you could call it that. The one family I was open to about being a Faunus was a family my father knew. They had a daughter my age named Alexandria but I called her Alex. As she was the only person I knew that was my age, we became quick friends, she told me her dreams of becoming a huntress and that's what ultimately made me who I am today, we learned all we could together. Father would teach us about hunting, her dad would teach us about how to cook meat and how to prepare other foods, and her mother would teach us literature and math. Her family also lived in a cabin, about 10 minutes away from where I was. Back in the day my father and her parents would occasionally get together at her place and just talk about the adventures they had been on as they also used to be a hunter/huntress couple. Me and Alex would sneak to my house during this time so we could be as loud as we wanted – now that I looked back at that I realise how stupid it was of us to do that but, we are both still alive.

I snapped out of my phased state of contemplation and realised that I needed to eat, I rushed over to the fire place and lighted the wood that I had already set out. The Grimm don't seem to notice light or heat too well, or at least I don't think so, maybe my father infused this house with dust to hide signs of inhabitation. I then continued towards the cupboard where I got some bread and salt this bought time for the fire to pick up momentum and heat up my soup, which lay above the open flames in a pot. I strolled back to the fire place and lifted the lid on the cooking pot, as I lifted it a waft of broccoli soup rushed into my nose. I love soup, it is so easy to make and store, it also holds its flavour for a long time. I grabbed the ladle that rested besides the fire and tasted the soup. "I guess it doesn't need any more salt from yesterday" I murmured to myself.

As I waited for the soup to warm up I checked the outside of my house to see if any Grimm had been nearby. As I carefully opened the creaky door I look down at the pair of graves that lay about ten strides away from my house.

My parent's final resting place, the grave on the left read: Theodore Phantos died as a hero protecting his beloved son Zayne. The grave on the right read: Hannah Phantos died learning what the beauty of new life meant. I got to choose what it said on my father's grave, as he did with my mothers. I used to shed a tear when I looked on at these but, now I'm a hardened hunter that understands what costs come with life.

No Grimm were spotted. I gently closed the door behind me, I remembered the day we buried my father, Alex's family were there and a few of father's friends which I assumed he knew from signal and his expeditions. I was only eleven which was why Alex's family took me in, I only returned to the house when I neared twelve, about seven months after that day.

I snapped out of my recurring flashbacks to check on my soup. I checked the temperature of the soup by dipping my pinkie finger into it, to which I find that it was just above body temperature, just right. I resided to the settee so I could drink down two bowls of the grass coloured soup, and then I sponged out the last of it with the bread I grabbed earlier. As I finished my final mouthful, I heard a familiar knock on the door; I rested the bowl on the dining table, next to my pouch of walnuts, on the way towards the door. I opened the door.

Alex stood there; she wore a similar outfit to me, only she didn't have my father's trench coat and her colour scheme was a bit more camouflage like than mine.

"Hello phantom" she greeted, she called me that because of my semblance; it would allow me to turn invisible, as if I were a phantom. It also helped that my surname was Phantos...

"Welcome to my humble abode" I swiftly replied, a phrase of mine that was really was getting old. She enters my warm hut as she swept her deep red hair behind her right ear.

Alex had dark crimson hair that had a pink highlight that ran down the left side of her hair. Her hair would easily reach her hips but she would always have her hair in plats so, it actually didn't reach that low. Her face had a cute nose, a pair of slightly defined cheek bones and deep blue eyes. You couldn't say that she was pale because of the time she would spend out hunting. I really couldn't describe her voice as it would change throughout the day, down to what was going on.

"Had something to eat?" she enquired after I closed my door.

"Yeah, the usual soup, did you grab something at your place or would you like to eat here?" I replied, I tried to seem open to her taking time out of hunting to eat.

"No I already ate at home" she murmured as I sigh in relief. She always ate at home after the time I kept going on about how we wither time away waiting for her to eat, instead of hunting.

"Oh, how's the hidden blade? Is it working again?" she enquired.

I had a hidden blade and shooting blade adaption for my robotic arm. When we were hunting last time I had fallen into a pit that was full of fine mud, which sequentially stopped my hidden blade from firing or extending blades.

"Oh it wasn't too bad, I just had to clean it out and re-lubricate the blade slide" I noted aloud although I knew she only asked to make sure I could protect myself if I was disarmed.

"Good let's get going" she replied.

We left the house after we put out the fire, took the pouch of walnuts and locked the door. The night was still deep black, since Alex couldn't see in the night I lead her to where we were going. She always managed to reach my house though; maybe she just knew the route off by heart, granted we had been hunting together for about 5 years now.

When we reached our hunting den she asked me quite an odd question: "Do you ever see us leaving each other?"

"Wha… what? Why would we _need_ to and we live so close to each other it would be hard to ignore each other" I replied shocked "also we are practically an unstoppable team… I really like you so if we were to lose each other id stop at nothing to get you back".

My reply left Alex with a comforted smile on her face.

As the irregularity of the past rally subsided the night blossomed into the fiery orange - red day. Now was the perfect time to start our hunting venture, even though I knew the temperature wouldn't raise much higher than it was now for at least a couple of hours and most of our time hunting was actually spent waiting, I wasn't worried for myself it's just I knew Alex didn't exactly like the cold weather. When it came to hunting it was mainly taking out small animals, with basic weapons and traps that we would set up, nevertheless bringing Soul Reaper is still useful.

Alex tended to use a crossbow like weapon; really it just had the looks of a crossbow. It could have the spread of a shotgun and the range of a rifle – it still maintained high accuracy with the central bolt. The amount she could fire per shot was just a matter of how many magazines were connected to its underside. The best bit however was when she shot a bolt she could pull a pump which would ready the gun for the next shot. She could fire rounds that would propel themselves to the direction of fire and if she invested enough money into the rounds they could also be barbed, track or explode on contact spraying shrapnel into the target(s). The crossbow could also morph into a one handed short sword, roughly like my weapon, which she would commonly wield in reverse.

It was now midday and Alex was definitely restless, we waited in a tree that's dead brown leaves covered us from being spotted of which she kept leaping from branch to branch causing our cover to slowly dissipate. She also made so much noise that she was probably the reason we hadn't had anything to do for the past hour, all of my attempts at stopping her from making noise were replied with a low pitched moan and a total lack for the suggestion. To be honest I knew animals were avoiding us because of her. As we continued to be the only source of sound in the forest, I started to notice something... big. I waited to see if my speculation was true.

Suddenly we heard a bellowing roar, more specifically the bellowing roar of an Ursa. I knew an Ursas roar by heart, it was an Ursa that unnecessarily killed my father; I watched it just leave his impaled, dead body in front of the bush line that he told me to hide in. It was as if it had done it just for show.

Alex stopped dead in her tracks and looked straight at me, she knew what Ursas meant to me; "It didn't sound _too_ big... you want to take it on?"

I knew it wasn't big, it didn't smell like an adult one. An adult smells like an incredibly wet dog that had the body Oder of a man that didn't know what bathing was.

"Definitely" I replied after my pause.

I loaded Soul Reaper with an air blast round and shot at the branch beneath me – causing it to snap the branch and launch me into the sky. Alex quickly followed me, only on the ground. The Ursa was easy to spot from the sky as it had spines that would reach well above the canopy of the forest – its back was just below the tree tops. I prepared for landing, whilst I also spotted Alex through the trees heading right to the Ursa. I hoped I would make it there before her; I always enjoyed the first hit on Grimm. We wouldn't usually jump straight into a battle against a Grimm but, this was an Ursa. However, our rushed assault meant we didn't work out its actual age; it was older than we had originally thought.

"Must've have had a bath" I thought to myself aloud, as I whipped through the sky.


	2. V For Vendetta

I felt alive. Alex was getting incredibly close to the Ursa, I realised that I could only fall faster if I shot another air blast round, only this time at the sky, I immediately did as the rush of excitement clouded my train of thought. I morphed Soul Reaper into its sword form and prepared for impact. However, I hadn't expected the gun shot to be as loud as it was, I activated my semblance. The Ursa looked up in search of the noise origin, by then I was fully invisible and was ready to strike. Alex knew exactly what I was doing and had picked up her pace but no matter how fast she ran it was too late as I was about to strike the Ursa. Suddenly the Ursa looks ahead towards Alex which led me to hit its shielded head, I deflected off of it as the Ursas head slammed into the ground, cracking its shielding. Instantly letting out an enraged roar the Ursa swiped for me but in the time it took for the Ursa to get back up I was out of its reach. I purposely ran away from Alex's spot so she could put use to her semblance.

Her semblance allowed her to shock enemies and have the possibility to stun enemies, she could easily stun a Grimm but not a human, trust me I knew.

She manages to throw her stun bolt at the Ursa and pin a few bolts from her crossbow into the Ursas back, in between its outstretched spines, as she did this she called out to the fact that the Ursa was indeed stunned. At this moment I turned around and took aim at the paralyzed Ursa. It was stunned in such a way that its belly and chest were entirely exposed, I swapped to my Dust load and set it to ice – ice, hoping it would slow down the Ursa once it's had regained its ability to move, I pull back the bolt of Soul Reaper and squeezed the trigger. The bullet whipped past the trees of the forest and hit the Ursa right in the chest, this bullet was followed by several other of the same type in rapid succession – thanks to how quickly I could pull the bolt of my gun I was shooting with an rate of three or four shots per second, each bullet hitting the soft points on the Ursas chest. I swapped to a more damaging round to help finish off the Ursa. During the time that I had pumped bullets into the Ursa, Alex was also doing her fair share of the work, she managed to impale barbed bolts into the base of the Ursas tail/back which she had now yanked out causing the Ursa to lose a lot of blood. The Ursa looked like it was beginning to slow down; I started to charge towards the beast morphing Soul Reaper into a sword again, I activate my semblance to make it even harder for the Ursa to track me as it was running in the direction of the sun which would flicker between the trees. As I approached the bloodied Ursa it started to lunge and swipe wildly – as if it wanted to escape a cage, I decided that it would be too risky to try to get past the random swipes. I instead run around the side of the Ursa and started to charge in underneath it, I grabbed a scatter round from my belt and loaded it into Soul Reaper, I only had one shot but I was pretty sure that I could make the hit effective. By now Alex had pulled back, she knew what killing Ursas meant to me and she also didn't want to ruin my plan by grabbing the Ursas attention. As I raced under the Ursa I stabbed Soul Reaper into its chest and then sliced across, avoiding its rib cage. However, nearly instant to when I stabbed Soul Reaper into its chest, the Ursa flinched and stood on its hind legs. I was flung into the air by its shear strength; luckily I had managed to shoot the round into its chest, hopefully hitting its soulless heart. However, I could not put all my attention into the fact that Soul Reaper was wedged into the Ursas chest, I needed to brace for a rough landing. I awkwardly landed and managed to reach some bushes before the Ursa worked out where I was; I could only go invisible for about ten seconds before I had to recharge.

I hid from its weakening gaze knowing that if I waited long enough it would most definitely die of blood loss. However, that's not how I wanted it to die, I extended my hidden blade and ran at the surveying Ursa. When it looked away I lunged for the top of its head and plunged my right arm into one of the cracks on its forehead and instantly leapt off is head. The roar of an extremely weakened and annoyed Ursa shrieked through the forest, I used this opportunity of it standing on it hind legs again and grabbed Soul Reaper I then fled from its screams. I morphed Soul Reaper into its sniper form and looked down the scope towards the open Ursa. The strike along its chest revealed the location of its heart; I could go for its brain but because of its age it was protected by and impenetrably sturdy skull. I loaded an explosive bullet into Soul Reaper. I then looked down the sight, located the heart, calmed my breath and shot. The shrieks and screams of the Ursa were returned by the shot of Soul Reaper which instantly silenced it. The forest instantly fell into its standard eerie silence.

"You butchered that thing Zayne" Alex's voice exclaimed behind me.

"... It was fun" I sighed as tried to regain my breath.

I lumbered towards the fallen Grimm, I noticed that it had a few scars and I was quite frankly desperate to have a look at them before it smoked away. The scars mainly ran from its cheeks to its belly, parting its fur and revealing their paths. I noticed two familiar stab marks in it belly, as if it was hit by the same sword twice or a pair of swords once. I stroked its coarse fur and asked: "how many lives have you ended, let alone ruined?" half expecting for the beast to answer me with its dyeing breath, It didn't respond.

The day had grown past its full bloom and had started to die into the night that would confine me and Alex back to our huts, we had to rush or we would not be able to trade with the people that effectively sponsored our lives.

We eventually reached home but only to the sight of one trader, the butcher, this wasn't the best of news since I had used up a half of my air blast round supply today – granted these shots would cost about 50 lien each but, they were still extremely useful. My hood was lowered because I was boiling from my battle and I didn't want to carry my father's trench coat separately from wearing it. The butcher looked at me in shock; I forgot that he didn't know about me being a Faunus, me revealing this after six years must had been a big shock to him.

"Sorry I have never told you before, I just didn't feel comfortable showing who I was to someone who lives within the walls" I explained, knowing that he would understand why I said that.

"No... Its fine I understand being a Faunus isn't easy and it's hard to trust people even if they are in the same predicament as you" he returns as he looked towards Alex. "Also your father was a Faunus too".

I sensed the bitterness of the conversation and changed the subject "we got some good meat; I know that you have been looking for some stock re-supply for a little while".

"You pair are real life savers, I am starting to run low on stock and I knew a few noblemen were looking to have a feast to celebrate the half year at Beacon" he explained with the most amazed look on his face.

"Beacon?" we asked, me and Alex almost speaking in sync.

"Oh yes it's a prestigious academy where people like yourself train to become professional hunters and huntresses" I look towards Alex in amaze "I'm actually really surprised you two didn't know about the place, I am _pretty_ sure that a pair like you could gain a spot there with no hassle, you are practically their ideal pupils!" his voiced raised in excitement as he explained what he had overheard from people that went to his shop.

"I'd like to assume that they accept Faunus too" Alex's voice suddenly enquired, she almost cut off the butchers end to his sentence.

"Oh I'm sure they do, it would be stupid if they didn't really" his voice seemed surprised, granted this was one of the few times Alex had ever spoken to him; she didn't really like older people she didn't know well, and since he ever only came to us for business, we didn't know much about him. Then again this category practically fits any older person in the world but we didn't meet many people anyway so I guess it didn't really matter. Nevertheless, it is a surprise now that I think about how perky she acts with me in comparison to how defended she acts around him.

"Do you know where we could go to find out about Beacon" she asked in the same tone she did before.

"Oh, I don't really know... I could ask the guy that comes in to inspect the supply of meat to meet up with you two, outside your house" he gently replied, I guess he tried to calm her.

"Oh, this isn't her house, I live here but she lives..." as I'm about to show where Alex lives in comparison to where I do she nudges me and stares me down "... elsewhere" I finish.

"Ok I'll tell them to meet you here... it's not hard to find" his voice now completely different after he realised how little Alex trusted him.

"Awesome!" the excitement within me can hardly be contained, I'm sure Alex felt the same way too.

We exchanged goods, the city wall now loomed over the point we met, that deal definitely lasted longer that I had planned but it had undoubtedly been worth it. We walked towards my house and waited for the butcher to reach out of site, as he did we started on heading back to Alex's house.

"You got too close" Alex said gently as she clings to my arm, adding her weight to me. She wasn't heavy so to say but it was fair enough to say she weighed more than I assumed a normal girl her size would weigh thanks to us training and hunting.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just I'm not used to you being open to me and so closed off to others" I apologised, only just realising that it must of gotten too cold for Alex to call the day nice.

"I definitely want us to go to beacon, it would be great fun, good education and it will take the load of hunting to live off our backs for a while" she decided "and I'm sure my family could look after themselves, they can hunt too and mum also teaches kids that live outside the wall".

"So we are telling you parents about the idea then?" I asked.

"Definitely" she concluded.


	3. Meeting New People

Saturday – the day of training for me and Alex. We would usually spar against each other since we were the only people we knew that were our age and that actually hunted. We would quickly grow accustomed to each other techniques which would mean we could "constructively" criticize each other's strategy. We also treated this as a competition where we would have to forge a basic melee weapon and see who could last the longest without getting battered up. Weapons that I made tended to be "big blow" weapons; I just loved the idea of a weapon being able to quickly end something. However, today I decided to forge two light short swords, one I equipped normally and the other was in reverse, just like my father used to do. This session we were allowed to use our semblances, this was useless for me since I hadn't forged my weapons with dust meaning they wouldn't turn invisible with me. Alex however made a spear; this was an entirely new idea to the both of us and was actually quite interesting.

We had reached a stalemate where if I tried to advance she prodded me and if she tried to advance I would deflect and counter. Alex throws down her spear and leaped into the air, which I instantly lowered my stance and defend. No matter how well I tried she still managed to hit me with several of her stun bolts. I wasn't really stunned but more so laughing because her bolts would tickle me to an extreme measure. As she landed she ran towards the sound of me helplessly laughing and committed to a rugby tackle. She shoved me over and landed with her head on my chest. We were both fine as we were practically senseless to pain, the spongy grass helped too. Our sparing had gone on for long enough and we used this moment as a time to rest. I felt so relaxed in this time, more so than when I rest after a day's hunting.

As time the time passed Alex had rolled off my chest and huddled besides me, in silence, we knew each other for so long there was nothing new to really talk about, we also didn't have many interactions with other people so that also was no conversation starter. I guess we are fine just being in each other's company – I know I love it.

I suddenly rose from my back.

"What is it?" Alex enquired.

"Footsteps" I quickly hushed.

Alex rose as quickly as I did and as she does so several figure show from the trees. The sun was in my eyes so I couldn't make out any of the figures, all I could tell is there were three of them, I quickly extend my hidden blade behind my back, just in case they decided to attack us, Alex took the hint and picked up the two swords that lay beside us when we were relaxing.

"No need to be alarmed!" the male voice rises from the figures as one of them raise their left hand.

I could now make out who the three figures were; one the butcher who still had his arm raised. the second, and a middle aged man with tinted glasses who wore green and black clothing holding a cane. The third, a much bulkier man than even the butcher, he wore a suit that of which only someone with a lot of Lien would wear. I retract my blade as Alex threw the two swords into the ground in such a way that they stabbed into the springy grass below our feet.

"Should you be treating your weapons that way young lady?" the bulky man enquired.

"I recently made them just for sparing" I intrude "they are nothing compared to our real weapons" I continued.

"That's impressive, never the less you should treat all weapons with respect" the man wearing glasses replies "whether they are yours, temporary or someone else's they are still useful".

Alex had un-surprisingly said nothing in this time; I did however notice the increased rate of her breathing. Either she was exceptionally excited or just as scared.

"I am Zayne and this is Alex" I explain as they take their final steps towards us.

"I assume you have little idea of who we are" the man wearing glasses gently replied "I am Professor Ozpin and this is my colleague General Ironwood".

"Hello" Alex introduces as I spun my head around to look towards her, in amazement that she actually said something. I guess she was excited.

The professor smiles "Hello... I am the head master of Beacon academy, The butcher had just told us about you two and how you've lived out here fending from Grimm" he explained, as he maintained his calm tone "I hear that you pair know little about Beacon, however if you can take time out of your day I would be more than delighted to explain what Beacon aims to achieve". He gave us time to gather our items and led us away from where we trained, into the walls.

As I entered the walls for the first time I felt truly safe. I never knew how peaceful it was within the walls, I always thought that the world was in anarchy and that the protection of the walls was an illusion to protect the weakened. It also smelt so different from outside the walls; it was a lot less damp and had a variation of fragrances down to where we were. Down one street there was a noticeable smell indescribably fresh fruit and vegetables, the other welcomed us with the smell of pastries, bread, cakes and confectionaries. However, as we passed on ally way there was a distinct smell, it was so bitter and putrid to the nose that I felt wheezy, yet that smell seemed to be the most addictive.

The butcher stopped when we passed his store and wished us the best of luck, as he left the distinct smell of cooking meats wafted past us, quite frankly it smelled better than any of the food I had at home if we did decide to move on to beacon. We reached a place to eat, the General headed inside the store whilst the Professor sat us down outside the restaurant to explain what beacon was.

After Professor Ozpin finished explaining what beacon was the General came out of the store with two plates and two cups, one cup he gave to the professor and the plates he gave to us. On the plate was a brown eighth of what look like a three layered cake, a thin solid part on top, a thicker creamy part in the middle and a crumbly bottom part. I crack the top layer with a fork, scooping up the second layer in the process, lifted the fork to my mouth and bit the portion that lay on the fork. An intense burst of flavours rushed into my mouth, they were so sweet and coco like. I then crunched the top layer to find a sticky caramel slice that rested inside, between the chocolate sheets.

I look towards the professor and general in gratitude, to which they return a smile. I guzzled the rest of the chocolate gateau in a matter of seconds, only to leave the third layer of it still on the plate. I wondered what surprises lay in this layer; I scoop up a large amount onto the fork and covered my mouth around the fork. All I could say was that I was disappointed. It was bland and crunchy, not too crunchy I will give it that - I guess it had to been enjoyed with the rest of the treat.

"Sooo that's really how we met professor Ozpin and got into the academy" I told the blonde haired boy as Alex rests on my shoulder, I'm surprised he could hear the last part of the story since an announcement had just gone off.

"Wow!" he exclaims "so you didn't have to take a test to see if you were good enough?"

"Oh yeah, but it was probably different from the one you took"

"Guess so" he realises as his body posture calms down "hey where's the nearest bathroom?"

"That way, I think" as I point towards a doorway that led to the viewing deck of the colossal craft that glides across the skyline of the city.

"Oh god" he sighs "I'm not good with motion... anyway, wish me luck" he exclaims as he gets up.

"Good luck?" I reply.

As he leaves the doorway I hear the faint sounds of gulping someone being sick. He must've looked out of the windows I thought to myself.

"Who was he again" Alex yawns.

"Jaune... I think" I gently reply, smoothing her hair.


End file.
